


The bite of eternal life.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: kinkalot 2019 (ohmerthurcharm) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Drugged Sex, Eternal Life, Finger Sucking, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Kidnapping, M/M, Merlin is aware and wants it, Merlin loves it though, Mind Control, Orgy, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), just putting the non con in because Arthur doesn't ask for consent and is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin passes out near Vampire Arthur Pendragon's castle and is taken in and...looked after. (with a blood ritual thrown in.)





	The bite of eternal life.

Merlin woke up to a fire crackling softly. He felt his mind become less fuzzy. 

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a cozy chamber, his weary body was now clean. His nightwear was not his own. They were pure white and made from the finest linen; the edges were woven with strings of gold. 

Merlin sat up slowly and remembered the snow and the dirt. The wolves howl still echoed in his mind. 

He saw a chair by the fireplace facing away from him. 

Suddenly an arm reached out, picking up a glass filled with dark, red wine. 

He heard the sound of a page being flipped over and the wine disappeared, and he heard someone drinking it leisurely. 

“Hello?” Merlin called.

There was a pause before a figure stood up from the chair and put the cup down and walked over to the bed. 

He was handsome and his shoulders were broad and strong. 

His eyes were a deep blue and he was smiling, eyes kind. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He asked, his voice posh.

“No.” Merlin said softly, nervous. “What happened?”

“I found you unconscious by the gates to my castle.” He said calmly and sat down on the bed. “You poor thing…out there in the snow…” He whispered and reached over, stroking his cheek. 

Merlin felt his body relax as he stared into those beautiful eyes. 

The man shifted closer. “My names’ Arthur…what’s yours?”

“Merlin…” He answered easily, unable to take his eyes away. 

Arthur smiled. “Well sweet Merlin, I’m glad my manservant Mordred saw your body when he took the horses to the stables…oh, your stallion is safe by the way…he’s happily eating away on the finest hay and apples in a nice and warm stable. Mordred was the one who told me of you and brought me over to see you…we were worried you were already dead…”

Merlin took in a breath. 

“I’m so glad you survived.” Arthur smiled, petting Merlin’s hair.

The man’s eyes fluttered closed. 

He woke up in a chair where there was a feast laid out for him. 

He saw Arthur walk over to him before he started cutting up meat and vegetables and fed him gently, stroking his cheek tenderly as Merlin ate. 

There were people there, watching. 

When he was finished eating, he was pulled up and pressed against the table. 

“Arthur…” He croaked out. 

“I claim this immortal soul for all eternity…” The man called and everyone smiled. 

Just then Merlin felt cold air against his hole before he felt something press against it, it was cool and damp before it shoved inside him. 

He cried out and felt a finger pressing against his lips before being shoved in. 

“Suck.”

Merlin sucked lazily, moaning softly as he felt something big and hot moving inside him, in and out, in and out. He felt something slick running out of his quivering hole and down his thighs. He panted heavily through his nose before the finger moved away and he felt a hand petting his cheek as people watched on, whispering to each other in glee.

He felt so good. 

He felt his wrists being pinned behind his back, held down by a firm grip. 

Merlin gulped thickly and moaned, squirming as he felt it reaching deeper inside him, moving faster. 

Suddenly he felt it hit something that made him cry out and cum. 

He heard Arthur grunting, pumping inside him before groaning and came. 

Merlin squirmed happily when he felt Arthur’s cock slip out of him, cum dripped down his thighs lazily. “Arthur…” He gasped out, sobbing softly. 

“Shhh…it’s nearly over, my sweet…” Arthur hushed and turned him over, rubbing Merlin’s neck before leaning down and sucked on it. 

He felt a cold hand on his forehead and looked up to see an older man staring down at him firmly. “Sire, it’s time.”

“I know that, Agravaine.” Arthur growled out before looking at Merlin, eyes blood red, his fangs peeking out slightly. 

“Merlin…are you ready?” Arthur asked, stroking his cheek.

“For what?” He asked softly. 

“To become mine…” Arthur smiled. “You trust me, right?”

Merlin nodded; he’s never felt so safe with someone before. “Yes…yes I’ll become yours.”

Everyone cheered in the hall.

Merlin whimpered and reached for Arthur who hugged him close. 

“You are safe with me.” Arthur whispered. “Always.”

“I know.” Merlin whispered. “I can’t explain why but…I know.”

A blood moon hovered high in the clouds, illuminating the hall in a dark red light. 

Arthur licked Merlin’s neck before kissing it. 

Merlin moaned, feeling his neck becoming numb.

Suddenly he felt something sharp cutting into his neck, where it was pulsing the most. 

His mouth opened up, but no sound came from it, he clawed at Arthur’s back firmly. 

Suddenly he heard Arthur sucking and everything felt warm. 

Arthur gulped his blood down hungrily, biting down hard.

Merlin’s eyes rolled back as he felt his limbs becoming weak and unresponsive. 

His hands slipped away from Arthur’s broad shoulders and lay limply at his sided, his legs stopped shaking and hung over the table. 

Then came the pleasure. 

His skin was hot and sticky, and he felt waves of pleasure run through him. 

He panted softly, drool flowing from his mouth and down his neck. 

“Ah….ahhh…” He groaned out. 

Arthur moaned and drank deeply, holding Merlin’s shoulder’s firmly. 

Merlin felt his head move to the side, Arthur’s hand in his hair, lightly gripping it. 

He saw Agravaine watching, a younger man behind him, kissing his neck as he slipped his hand into the older man’s pants. 

Everyone was either toughing themselves or another. 

Merlin could only stare, unable to fully react to the waves of pleasure running through him. 

Tears finally spilled from his eyes, hot and heavy.

Just then he felt Arthur’s fangs leave and a hot tongue lapped up the blood and he felt his wounds close slowly. 

“We are bonded now, my love. Forever.” Arthur smiled. 

Merlin grinned slowly.


End file.
